Kiss Me Now
by Muffy the Dough Slayer
Summary: Set in Now 'verse. Takes place between Hold Me Now and Steady Now. Mistletoe becomes an issue in Drama Club, and Anna has a flashy new camera. Dean/Cas slash. Basically random fluff and humor. Merry Christmas! COMPLETE


Just a bit of Christmas fluff, really, haha ;) Don't know where it came from, but...yeah. I wrote it on my new mini-laptop! Yay! But yeah, hehe. Hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

**Kiss Me Now**

_Part of the Now 'verse_

Takes place between Hold Me Now and Steady Now

**Summary: **Mistletoe becomes an issue in Drama Club, and Anna has a flashy new camera. Basically some Christmas fluff ;) Enjoy!

* * *

Practicing for a Christmas play was fun, even for those who didn't have acting parts in said play. Castiel and Dean were crew members for it and helped pain sets and make sure everything was ready, and made sure everyone was present. They wouldn't always have to do this, Anna had assured him, and Castiel was vaguely certain this was some sort of punishment for something Dean had done as a joke, but he didn't mind. It was actually kind of fun, and he got to be with Dean, so how bad could it be?

Dean was currently talking to Hunter near the edge of the stage. They were winding down for today, as Anna had said. Most of the people had already left but a few still lingered, and since Dean was his ride home, Castiel was in no hurry. Yawning, he went to the edge of the stage and sat down to get comfortable while his boyfriend talked to Hunter. Dean scowled at something Hunter had said-something about sporks?-and then promptly walked away and sought out Castiel. Castiel liked the way Dean's green eyes lit up when he saw him, his insides feeling immensely warm at the thought.

Dean approached him and smiled. "Ready to get out of here and get some milkshakes?" he asked as he held out a hand and helped Castiel to his feet. His hand was warm to the touch.

Castiel nodded. "Sure," he said, returning the charismatic smile. "Do you have to pick up Sam?" Sam usually had Academic Club or something like that, and sometimes he and Dean picked him up after Drama Club was over and he joined them for milkshakes or where it was they were going.

Dean shook his head. "Nah, not today, just the two of us I'm afraid." He winked at him as the two of them started walking off stage, down the steps. Anna stopped them at the bottom and Dean eyed her warily. "What do you want?"

Anna giggled and pointed up. Dean and Castiel shared a look and then looked up simultaneously. Above them, on the opening to the stairs of the stage, was mistletoe.

"So?" Dean asked.

"SO! You two have to kiss now." Anna nodded as though pleased with herself, as though she had planned the whole thing, which maybe she had. Castiel certainly wouldn't put it past her.

Dean blinked. "In front of you? Didn't know you had such a kinky side."

She rolled her eyes. "You're a jerk at times, did you know that?"

"I was vaguely aware, yes."

"Kiss," Anna demanded as though she were the almighty boss and commander of kisses. Castiel smirked and shook his head. Why she was making a big deal of this, he didn't know.

Dean eyed her cautiously. "I know you're planning something…why do you want us to kiss so badly, huh? You and Hunter not getting enough action? This some kind of turn-on for you?"

She shoved at him lightly and rolled her eyes again. "Jerk," she muttered.

"Bitch," Dean said in his usual reply. In his defense, it was what he always said when someone called him a jerk, but then again, that was also something between brothers. Sam called him a jerk and in return, he called Sam a bitch. It was like brother-speak for 'I love you'.

Anna looked on the verge of slapping him so Castiel decided it was time to intervene. "Why do you want us to kiss?" he questioned, making her gaze turn away from Dean and toward him, her eyes softening.

She shrugged innocently. "No reason! Just, you know, it's tradition. You're both standing under the mistletoe and you gotta kiss!"

"Actually, we were walking under the mistletoe. _You're_ the one who made us stop, so technically that doesn't count," Dean told her matter-of-factly. Castiel hid a smirk.

Anna huffed. "Why is it such a big deal?"

"You tell me."

"You guys kiss all the time!"

"Point? We don't when we're _told_ to. We're rebellious like that," Dean said with a wink.

She groaned. "Just kiss already! Or do you two _not_ enjoy it?" She looked at Castiel. "Has he lost his touch? Is that it? I understand." She nodded gravely and Castiel frowned.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

"Lies! Blasphemous lies!" Dean snapped, glaring at her. "How dare you accuse me of such-"

Things were getting out of hand. Sighing, Castiel grabbed Dean by the shoulders and spun him toward him, hoping to end this whole strange squabble. "Dean," he said, cutting him off. He waited until green eyes locked graciously on his. "Kiss me."

A smile flitted across Dean's face as he leaned forward. Castiel did the same and in an instant, the two of them were kissing, their lips pressed against each other with such pressure that it was as though they were seeking out warmth from the bitter cold of the outside world. Anna squealed with delight - what a strange girl - but they tuned her out easily enough as the kiss deepened. Dean's hand came up and smoothed through Castiel's black hair in that tender, gentle way that left Castiel feeling truly, honestly loved. Dean could make him feel like no one else could. He brought his arms around Dean in return, pulling him close, the press of their bodies warm.

Castiel's heart raced as the kiss continued to deepen. He had almost forgotten how nice it was to kiss Dean, even though he'd kissed him just before they'd entered the Drama Club room, room 124.

A flash and a giggle broke them apart somewhat violently as Dean's eyes narrowed onto Anna, who was holding a camera with glee. "This is _so_ going on the cover of the year book!" she declared happily.

"Anna!" Dean snapped.

She 'eeped' and hurried away. Dean swiftly chased after her, cursing her to hell and back, and Castiel shook his head, smirking.

Just another normal day in Drama Club. His lips still had that Dean taste on them. Mmm, he liked the sound of that.

Dean taste.

It had a nice ring to it.

* * *

So, hope you enjoyed it! Don't know where it came from, like I said, but yeah! hehe Thanks for reading, and please review! And if there are any suggestions for what you want me to do as a one-shot for this 'verse, feel free to let me know!

~Muffy the Dough Slayer~


End file.
